


Can you be any faker?

by Chwan9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, bad boy!wonwoo, bottom!wonwoo, fighting mentioned, nerd!Mingyu, top!mingyu, weed mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwan9/pseuds/Chwan9
Summary: Mingyu is a nerd. Wonwoo somehow happens to be the bad boy at the school where they both attend.





	Can you be any faker?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Meanie fanfic is my joy :)

Mingyu likes to study. He simply enjoys studying because he does not find other hobbies to be entertaining and worth timing that much. He has been telling his friends that since his freshman year, he needed to focus more on the university entrance exams; he had no time to waste.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, is not some typical hard-working student, yet he manages to stay at the top ten within the class. However, Wonwoo barely goes to classes because he wants his time to be wasted on something he considers meaningful, such as smoking weed and hanging out with friends. He likes to challenge the school strong fighters and those in the wrestling club. This has caused him getting beaten up regularly and having wounds all over his body. One time, he even had to go straight to the emergency room due to excessive head bleeding from a fight with a senior.

Mingyu is a sophomore. Wonwoo is a junior.

\------------- Let’s start the story, shall we?

In America, students get to choose the subjects they want to study for the next semester, and they can be in the same class as those who are either younger or older than them. It does not matter, as long as you fill out the audit requirements.

Mingyu has a blessed outside look in which he has a wide shoulder, a tall figure – 188cm in height, a model-like body, and big biceps. When he went to his advisor office to choose his next semester schedule, he wanted to sign up for a cooking class, a calculus math class, a chemistry class, and an easy P.E. class. Well, Mingyu is not as strong as how his appearance shows. He is known among his friends for being so clumsy and weak muscles since he could not even carry two packages of water – his younger sister, Soojung, teases him all the time because even she can do that with the blink of an eye! Mingyu always winces when Soojung and his friends laugh at him, “She is a gym freak. She goes to the gym twice a day, not me!”

Soojung and his friends know Mingyu’s muscle strength, but it does not mean his two-year advisor know that. As Mingyu still thought what to choose between badminton and jumping rope with his female classmates, the bald advisor signed him up for wrestling. Well, Mingyu is not someone who can say no to others, especially when his advisor is his grandfather. His grandfather is a free spirit and not too detail-oriented. He does what he wants and does not listen to anyone else. He only shares his love with his burgundy Ferrari car and the champion position in the wrestling season between the local high schools. Other than that, the school job is just for fun. Mingyu’s grandfather wants to have something to do and some pocket money for his expensive lunch deliveries. It is understandable when he scarcely knows what his beloved grandchild is good and bad at.

Mingyu recalls the conversation he had yesterday with his advisor:

“You will do just fine, Mingyu. I used to join the wrestling club during my youthful high school years, and I was the champion for three consecutively years! As for being my only male grandchild, I believe you inherit my wrestling genius blood,” his grandfather laughed out loud while slapping his back harshly. Mingyu choked nonstop.

\------------------------------

Mingyu’s summer went by peacefully. He read some comic books, cooking fancy dishes for his family, and making a few friends here and there. He met Jun at his grandfather’s house when he decided that he should take a three-week lesson on wrestling if he did not want his classmates to laugh at his weak ass strength on their first day. Jun is his Chinese cousin whom he has never been introduced to. Jun’s mother is Mingyu’s dad’s older sister. She married a Chinese businessman – Jun’s dad – when she tried to finish her university degree in Shanghai. Mingyu’s dad never really mentions her or shares any growing up memories between him and Jun’s mother. They are not on bad term; Mingyu’s dad is a quiet and non-talkative person. He prefers keeping things to himself more to talking. It is his natural personality.

Unlike his dad, Jun talks a lot. He speaks anything that comes to his mind, either Chinese or Korean. Mingyu believes that the day Jun masters Korean is the day his ears go deaf from Jun’s dad jokes and uncontrollable laughing. Besides being such an annoying cousin, Jun is a good friend to Mingyu. He took Mingyu to many restaurants and coffee shops where his Chinese cousin tried to make him be friend with his Korean friends, namely Woozi, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua. Jun said Mingyu was too anti-social, and he needed some sparkling bubbles to pop in his life.

So, Mingyu’s circle of friends got bigger and bigger as Jun entered his life. Mingyu always complains how bothersome Jun is, but deep down inside, he is genuinely grateful to have such a wonderful cousin like Jun. Without Jun, he swears that his friend’s circle will only have Jaehyun and Jaemin, the twin siblings he knew since his freshman year. Mingyu does not want to consider the neighbor kids to be his friends, because they are like his blood brothers and sisters anyway.

After three weeks of going back and forth between his house and his grandfather’s house, Mingyu finally won his first wrestling match with Soojung – the gym freak in Mingyu’s words. Soojung was truly pissed when her brother took 30 seconds to knock her out completely. She called their grandfather to tell him not to let Mingyu coming over because he was stronger like a real man for the first time. She wanted to be trained and had the muscular biceps like her idol in this particular anime she watched too, “One Punch Man.” Mingyu shrugged his shoulder and then, rolled his eyes in disgust when he imagined her having this tiny head with big arms like those monsters in the mentioned anime.

\------------------------------

Today is Mingyu’s first day as a junior in high school. It is sunny and hot. He hates this kind of weather because first off, it sucks. It makes a big person like him sweating a lot; anywhere has no air conditioning will be a hell on earth to him. Second, the sweat makes his white uniform sticks to his chest and see-through. His nipples can quickly get erected and be seen by everyone if he sneezes. And Mingyu sneezes a lot, unfortunately. That is why he feels like being tortured today.

Mingyu’s day gets even worse when he checks his schedule and sees that his first period is wrestling. He blinks his eyes a few times as some of the sweaty drops got into his eyes. He sighs exaggeratedly and walks to the stadium for the wrestling class. After entering the entrance door, he goes straight to the changing room without looking at the calendar note. He checks his locker door numbered 0717, but he can not find his black uniform. He is wondering when a voice as if it reads his mind speaks up, “Hey, kiddo! Don’t you check the schedule for our wrestling class today? It got cancelled because I am too tired to scream at you guys. Let’s meet tomorrow.” Mingyu turns around, and no one is there. He guesses that must be his coach then. He is such a fast walker. Mingyu gets out of the changing room, but he is stopped in the middle of the way by an arm touching his chest, “Stop, you are not going anywhere, you little bitch.”

Okay… This is not right. His coach told him to go away a minute ago, and the next minute, he is telling Mingyu to stay. Mingyu breaths in and breaths out, then he turns to face the owner of the voice while closing his eyes. Mingyu thinks his coach is a bipolar person, and this semester is going to be as fantastic as his sister’s love for her small head big gym monster body.

Mingyu opens his eyes slowly as he tries to find some words to utter. However, when his eyes are fully opened, he is faced with someone who has this fluffy black hair. The dude is somewhat few centimeters shorter than him, but his presence is strong enough to make Mingyu feels afraid. So, as sensitive as Mingyu is, he steps back. Today, luck is not on his side. The mentioned stranger immediately grabs his left-sided chest and shirt and pulls Mingyu down to the same eye level as him. Mingyu’s eyes open widely, and he starts to stutter, “You… my coach… no…”

The black hair person smirks, and his eyes sparkle, “Nope, but I am someone who is going to fuck you, kiddo. Hello, Mingyu. I am Jeon Wonwoo, your senior.”


End file.
